


I know

by angelfiregirl80



Series: Prompts [34]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6542176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelfiregirl80/pseuds/angelfiregirl80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you know, you know</p>
            </blockquote>





	I know

 “Tea?”

“That would be lovely”

“Coming right off”

“Just a cloud…”

“Of milk. I know”

***

“Coffee?”

“Yes, please”

“Be back from that shop you liked the other day, the one across from the Yard”

“Black…”

“Two sugars. I know”

***

“Bath?”  

“I’d love to!”

“I’ll run it”

“Not too hot. Lavender…”

“And honey soap. I know”

***  

“Stop squirming!”

“It stings!”

“Told you to wait!”

“He was getting away. I had to…”

“Get him. I know”

***  

“Shhh. Everything’s going to be okay. I’m right here”

“You were falling…”

“From Bart’s roof. I know”

***

Shhh. Everything’s going to be okay. You’re home”

“He was torturing me…”

“In Serbia. I know”

*** 

“You’re brilliant”

“I love you”

“I love you…”

“I know”


End file.
